Collaborative authoring environment allows multiple collaborators to concurrently work on one or more artifacts during a project development. The collaborators are allowed to edit and make changes to the one or more artifacts, which are checked-in to a central repository. A collaborator may make several changes in one or more artifacts in a checked-in event. Many tools provide a mechanism to notify every other collaborator about the checked-in event in case the other collaborators need to review or understand the one or more changes made to the one or more artifacts. Notifications are generated for the one or more other collaborators corresponding to the checked-in event which includes one or more changes made to one or more artifacts.